


Gentle Touches

by prdsdefsus



Series: Hey, Would You Let Me See The Vulnerable Side of Yours? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mention of bottom jaebum, this is so short lmao kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Mark would be lying if he said that he doesn’t enjoy the faces Jaebum makes when he touches him.





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so thirsty for markbum help

Mark would be lying if he said that he doesn’t enjoy the faces Jaebum makes when he touches him. Either when they are cuddling or when they are fucking, Mark enjoys both of them.

Jaebum’s small eyes always shut as the older boy caresses his hair, letting the slender and bony fingers feeling all the soft sensation on his skin. Sometimes Jaebum would come to him and ask him if he can get pampered or not, and there is no way Mark would miss the opportunity to baby the leader.

Mark loves Jaebum’s lips so much. There are times where Mark just like to steal a peck and makes the younger’s face flushes red. There are also times where Mark makes his lips swollen and reddened, mewling as if the enjoyment wouldn’t last until the next second. It’s adorable, seeing him being not able to yell or scold the older boy (because he also loves the way Mark’s lips on his anyway.)

It’s not just that though, Mark loves it the best when Jaebum is under him. Beautiful moans escape from the latter’s lips, begging and whining. The dim light makes Mark to stare at Jaebum a little bit longer, studying and admiring his gorgeous face in a room lacking of darkness. At the end, Mark always litters the other boy with lots of kisses, either on his skin, or his hips, or basically every inch of his body, Mark worships them so bad.

“I love seeing you unravel into a mess beneath me.”

Mark can see Jaebum’s eyes grow bigger, kind of surprised with the sudden voice. The younger glances away from Mark’s serious gaze, mouth covered by his own hand, probably trying to hide his reddened face. Mark smiles at the sight, slowly cradling Jaebum’s cheek. He loves to see Jaebum being vulnerable with him, letting everything out.

Jaebum is a leader, and of course he needs someone, he needs a shoulder that he can cry on it to, Mark’s shoulders aren’t as wide as the younger’s, but eventually, it’s the right place, and Mark doesn’t mind.

 _Cute_ , Mark thinks as he strokes Jaebum’s cheek softly, he hears the other boy hums, maybe it turns out that Jaebum enjoys the small affection he gives. Mark, kind of curious, decides to move away his thumb, wiping Jaebum’s corner lips, wondering what would the boy do. Comes to his surprise, the latter takes them and sucks it, wetting the thumb pad as if it’s the most precious thing ever. At the same time, Mark feels his heart swells. He wants to protect Jaebum as long as he lives.

“It’s fine, everything will be okay.”

With that, Mark thinks he successfully delivers Jaebum to his deep slumber. (Which is awkward because both of them are still naked at the moment.)

 

 

 

Mark enjoys the way how Jaebum flinches everytime he touches him. Jaebum sometimes accidentally lets out a small whimper, which Mark concludes that he wants to hear it more, but nevertheless, he always tries his best to hold himself to do so. (Except when Mark just can’t control himself.)

That remains the same when they are cuddling, Mark would always caresses Jaebum’s soft black hair as the latter burries his head on the older’s chest, inhaling the calming scent from his t-shirt. He sometimes purrs when Mark finds the best spot to pet him. And honestly, it’s not rare to see Jaebum winces against his chest, Mark believes, the younger might be sensitive with those kind of gentle touches from him, but it’s not like Jaebum hates it anyway.

So Mark just lets him be.

**Author's Note:**

> that was short as fuck sry


End file.
